


Before the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Semi-Public Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Azura prayed that no one would ever walk in on her morning bath.It could be worse.





	Before the Sun

Azura has loved the bathhouse ever since it was first built. Somewhere along the line she'd developed an appreciation for natural water. Takumi had been the most vocal about his disgust for “bathing in fish shit” and she knew it wasn't something most people did unless they had no other option. She had obviously bathed in a bath just like everyone else, but it was nothing like the joy she felt of feeling the water flow around her, feeling as if she was going to be dragged with it. This was the first time she'd ever encountered a bathhouse with running water, and she wishes she didn't have to ever get out. Although she misses the sun and the breeze, the temperature and steam almost make up for it.

The one thing she really misses is being able to bathe nude. In here, they stripped to only their smallclothes if not wrapping a towel around them as well. It's not as if she doesn't understand why, but the difference between the water against her wet clothes and bare skin is like night and day. She soon found that it was always empty at daybreak; everyone was busy starting their day and had little reason to bathe before they'd accumulated their daily dose of sweat and grime. There seems to always be at least one or two people in it from noon to dusk, but the dawn belongs to her. She'd done so successfully for the past month or so, coming in at the first hint of sunlight and getting her fill before anyone was there to see. Everyone has a routine by now, and hers doesn't conflict with anyone else's. After falling into it, she lost the anxiety of being walked in on. No one was going to try and join her, and she knew it. 

Unfortunately, it was only now that her personal time in the bath happened to intersect with another's.

 

Azura sits on the stone bench that lines the entirety of the bath, her eyes closed in contentment. There was little to see anyways; with no one to disrupt it, the steam became like a thick fog. Being so easily able to forget her man-made surroundings was another thing she enjoyed.

A splash erupts from the pool, too large to be from the water itself. She quickly looks around and tries to find the source, but it's impossible through the cloud filling the room. She prays it's only her imagination, but knows better than to take comfort in that thought without reason. She wades around to see who or what has joined her.

“Is anyone else here?” She calls out, hoping she won't get a response.

“Mother?”

A few splashes blow the steam away, revealing her uninvited guest.

“Shigure?”

Azura stares at her son, not sure how to react. It doesn’t help that he's staring back. She waits for him to do something to break the awkward silence before realizing he’s not going to. She should be the one to take initiative anyways; she’s his mom, after all.

“Well,” she crosses her arms over her chest which does little to make her feel less exposed. “Good morning, Shigure.”

“Oh. Uh, good morning.” He looks around without reason.

“I…apologize for my indecency. I've never encountered anyone else at this time before.” In explaining herself, she realizes she seems like some sort of exhibitionist who frolics around in the nude when no one else is watching. She could have tried to play it off as if this is first time she's done this, but it's too late.

“It's alright… I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here either, which is why— actually, forget it.”

His hands move around his lower body to obscure himself in the white water. It does the exact opposite, attracting Azura's eyes to his bare groin.

“Oh! I-I understand. It seems we had the same idea.” Her forced giggle does little to abate the awkward atmosphere. “Well…if we've already gotten this far, we might as well stay.” She squeezes her chest nervously as Shigure’s timid eyes look at her. Realizing it's hypocritical to hide her chest, her arms fall and free her breasts. She tries to ignore his gaze directed at her chest. “I mean, nude public baths aren't unheard of… and you're my son as well; I know I wasn't around very much, but it's normal in Hoshido for children to share a bath with their parents. Perhaps not into adulthood, but…” Her mind comes to a hopeless stop.

“Yes, you're right,” Shigure reluctantly agrees. She appreciates being humored.

“I'll let you know when we should leave so no one else sees us.”

“...Thank you.”

Without anymore words, they sit on opposite sides of the pool. They try to not stare as they wait for the steam to congregate again.

Azura doesn't understand what's wrong, getting so worked up over this completely innocent situation. She tries to convince herself there's nothing wrong with it, but the uncomfortable feeling refuses to relent. It's likely the unnatural combination of not being able to see him for much of his childhood and now being near the same age as him which makes it impossible to see him differently from any other man. I wonder if he feels something similar… She immediately discards the thought.

The mental smog of shame and discomfort keeps her preoccupied for long enough to distract her from Shigure. He's sitting with his back against the wall; his body appearing tense despite his closed eyes and languid posture. The fact he's managing to relax calms her as well. The newfound tranquility allows her to follow suit, spreading her arms out and resting against the side of the bath. A quick glance at one of the small windows reveals the morning sky. The sun is out of view, but the pink sky is enough to tell that there's plenty of time before everyone else wakes up. With a small smile, she closes her eyes and lets the water depurate both her body and mind.

Shigure is absolutely but calm. His eyelids hide the deranged conscience overrun with troubled and confused thoughts that he is and always has been unable to deal with.

He can't deny the surprise of finally moved from the Deeprealms. Azura’s visits were too infrequent to maintain an accurate mental image of her, so only after arriving here had he discovered how young and attractive she is. He had remembered her as being much more… maternal. She had been taller than he was and her body was much more tender with eyes of a gentle gaze. She instead stands a head below him. Her body is angular edges with definitions of lean muscles showing through her dress. The design itself is odd, but he'd be lying if he said he doesn't fall prey to the way the thin fat on her hips protrude from the edge of the panties only just visible above her nude leg. He's paid much more attention to the physical attributes of his mother than anyone else. She doesn't attract unnecessary attention, but always exudes an air of self respect that doesn't extend to arrogance. He feels concurrently honored to be related to her and completely unworthy of her beauty, especially right now. In fact, he should be barred from even looking at her. He curses fate itself for bringing him to this bathhouse and granting sight of things he should never see. The last thing he needs is fuel for the horrible fantasies that crawl out at night when his mind is most vulnerable. The fight to keep them at bay is one he always loses.

A quick peek shows that she also closed her eyes. He's glad; he doesn't think he could handle her looking at him right now. His hand covers his crotch, just in case. He's past the age of being able to blame it on his assiduous teenage hormones. The only choice is to take responsibility of the sacrilegious images within his head.

Nights upon nights of half-awake dreams plagued him with the the horribly cliché situation situations of massaging her back while she's naked, moving his hands a bit lower every time he kneads them along her spine; her eyes squeezing shut as her head rests upon his shoulder while held by his one arm, the other working between her legs and drawing out sweet prayers whispered directly into his ear; she pierces herself upon his lap, holding his hands and confessing.

Perhaps the incest is part of the appeal; the prospect of gently and lovingly doing such a depraved thing with his own mother. How vanilla all his wet dreams are is the closest thing to comfort. Trying to think of anything other than Azura's naked body is a trial compared to lightly falling asleep and resigning to the fact he's deserves to be castrated.

Azura looks out the window again. Although warmer, the sky is still a comfortable pink. Her gaze moves to Shigure. He doesn't look too different…although he's now slowly sliding down, his body at an angle that will end with him sideways on the bench and a mouthful of water. She moves over with intention to wake him.

Her hand moves towards his shoulder. “Shigure—”

Just as she touches him, the uncomfortably prominent erection standing below the water breaches get eyes and she becomes aware of how close her breasts are to his face. She moves before she can think, yelping and jumping back with arms crossed over her chest. The various noises startle him awake and he regains consciousness with a gasp.

“Mother?” He whines. What happening? It couldn't be— he's sure he had hidden himself!

Yet when he looks down, he sees his hand lying to the side of his erection. Great. He covers himself with both his hands even if it's a bit too late now.

When her mind calms enough, Azura scolds herself. Why did she think it was because of her? He was sleeping within the warm water; it’s no surprise that he’d become relaxed enough to react like that. Her arms lower, upset by thought that her son would ever do that. She wonders…is she hoping for that? No, she could never think like that. It was nothing more than a senseless reflex.

“Mother, I-I’m sorry if I had been staring. Uh,” even though it’s passed, he sits with his wrists over his crotch and hands sandwiched between his thighs. “You were starting to relax and I made it awkward again.” He should stop before he says anything else, but the words come out before he can comprehend them. “I was trying not to think about it but when I started to fall asleep my mind started thinking about it on its own, and I—”

“It?” Azura cocks her head. “What do you mean ‘it’?”

“It’s…” Augh, what is he supposed to say? What had he been saying? “I…” His palms go to his face, hiding the embarrassment and preparing for the inevitable tears.“Mother, I’m sorry! I wasn’t thinking about it at all before, but I looked at you while you were sitting and you were so beautiful looking...your skin was shining from the water and your hair was floating around you and your breasts were just above the water and...Oh, I’m so sorry! I’m such a vile excuse for a son. If you were to hate me and think I’m disgusting I would understand—!?”

He had been too far into his thoughts to hear her get closer over to him, but the hand latching onto his hip brings him back to reality very fast.

Azura knows she should be disgusted, but seeing her son so upset makes her as well. Try as she might, she can’t see him in the same way any normal mother does… which is why the erection she caused sends a heat to her core.

“Shigure, please calm down.” A hard thing to do with her hand near his groin. “I understand, really. You’ve grown up faster than if you had been in this world, and now the difference between our ages is only a few years. I wasn’t able to be around you as often as I should have. I don’t have memories of watching you slowly grown from a child to a man. In only a few months time the baby I had been forced to leave behind came into my life again as my peer. Even though I’m aware of it, the fact you are my son just isn’t something cemented in my mind like it should be,”

Shigure stares in shock, unsure of how to respond to...whatever that was?

“I don’t expect you to agree, but,” she swallows, “if you’d like to disregard our relations for a bit longer, I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”

Her eyes are full with expectation and cheeks flushed. Now she really doesn’t look like his mother, instead looking like a naive maiden desperate for her feelings to be returned. He guesses that’s what she actually is, minus the naive part. Perhaps she hasn’t moved her hand because she’s too nervous to remember it.

“If you’re sure about it, then…” His eyes wander as he can't possibly say that while looking at her.

“I am, I just want to know if you’re sure about—”

She's cut off by the arm hooking around her midsection and pulling her down, knees landing on the smooth stone bench with her knees beside his lap. They look into each other's eyes for a single moment before her hand wraps around his head and closes the final gap between them.

Her kisses start out chaste, giving Shigure something to focus on as her other hand moves along his penis and stirs the beginnings of his erection. He digs a hand into her hair, feeling the heavy strands cling to his fingers. His lower lip is bitten and it surprises him. He responds by pushing his tongue through her slightly open mouth, feeling his lover’s small smile.

The fear he felt gives way to excitement. His tongue explore the inside of her mouth with fervor. His half-erect penis is squeezed again, harder as the hand nears his tip. His tongue stills and he lets out a small grunt at the feeling. The grip loosens and instead alternates between a gentle fingertip massage and being rubbed against her palm. The simple act of feeling his penis harden in her hand causes a jolt of arousal to course up her body. The small jump prompts him to move his free hand to her ass. He doesn't do anything other than enjoy the soft skin and fat that gives way to his gropes. He's rewarded by a light hum against his mouth. The curve that guides his hand brings him to the lube spreading between her legs that the water can't wash away. His mother's body stiffens below him, but his hand stays where it is and continues to knead. Shigure thinks he might be having a little too much fun teasing her. He may have never done anything like this before, but he's already in love with the way she tries not to fidget. In fact, he wants more of it.

“Mother,” he whispers as he reluctantly pulls his head back. The hand rubbing him stills and his eyes are met with mild confusion. “There's something I want to ask of you.”

“What is it?”

“Would you mind getting on the edge and lying on your hands and knees? There's something I want to try.”

“What, exactly?”

“It's a surprise,” he smiles.

She's rather curious of what he could possibly have in store.

She climbs rather awkwardly to the side of the pool and gets into the instructed position. A pair of hands grab her hips to push her forward a bit more. She's glad he can't see how embarrassing it is to present herself like this. She tilts her head until she can only just make sight of her son.

“No peeking.”

“I hope you're not planning on doing anything too exciting,” she jokes.

“Oh, everything that's happened today has been more exciting than the last.”

Anything she had to say is lost to the feeling of her pussy being spread. That alone already gets her excited. Although she typically likes to take her time, the novelty of it all makes her anxious for the main event. She can only wait and suffer as her folds are fingered curiously. She's spread enough to feel the hot air against her skin and she braces to be penetrated.

“Ah…?!” She yelps none too gracefully as a tongue pushes against her instead. It dances around her entrance, getting closer before pulling back and being dragging down to her clitoris. 

“Shigure! Don't… it's dirty…” It does little to discourage him. The heartless objections instead instill a warm pride. His dreams have been haunted by her for so long, and now he has the object of his desires at his mercy. Never would he imagine the kick he'd get from being in such a domineering position. His goey dreams fall below the desire to turn her into a desperate mess.

Her clit only protrudes so much, but it's enough to suction his lips over it and rub it with his tongue. A gasp end unexpected wetness against the tip of his nose startle him, but he quickly regains himself. As she tries to demurely move away, he zealously pulls her by the thighs even farther onto his face.

“F-fuck…” 

He's absolutely certain he's never heard her curse before and he's also certain it's one of the best things he's ever heard. As much as he wishes say something so he can hear even more moans, he decides it's best in this moment to draw them out with his mouth.

It takes little time for the small bundle of nerves in his mouth to become harder. He enjoys the greater resistance to his tongue, although it seems Azura enjoys it even more. The excessive saliva drips over his lips when he pulls back. It's quickly wiped away with his wrist before returning a little higher up. His hands go back to his mother's thighs and his tongue pushes against the opening. The sheer amount of lube dripping into his mouth threatens to overwhelm him. Nevertheless, he pushes forward until he's inside and and can feel the muscles tighten around him. It's not like he can reach very far, but the croaking gasps tell that it's enough. It's difficult to thrust when his tongue is gripped as if it's much more large and solid than it is. He reaches forward to stimulate her by the front as well, and her muscles become more tense. It's an interesting feeling to him, the tightness giving way and holding him at the same time. His head jerks back when her body begins to shake.

“Ah, hah…” Her breathing sounds almost painful, and her arms struggle to hold her up.

“Are you okay?!” Shigure wonders what could possibly have happened.

“Yes, I'm more than fine.” Her voice is far more stable than expected. 

“Is there anything wrong?”

“I just… I'm ready.” 

He stares for a moment before realizing what's going on.

“Right away!” He mentally scolds himself for how stupid he sounded right then, but he quickly forgets it in favor of a new anxiety. He gets up onto the edge and rests on his knees while his hands are on her hips 

He doesn't know why he's hesitating now. There hadn't been a problem with sticking his face between his own mother's legs, yet actually having sex feels as if it's not a step, but a floor above. Or a few floors. He knows it's too late for reservations. He takes a deep breath.

He rubs his head against the entrance, feeling for the indent. When he pushes himself inside he's surprised to feel the resistance being put up. He wonders if it hurts… if it does, he receives to indication of it. Her body is still shaking slightly and her breathes are troubled.

“Shigure,” she breathes out. Her vagina may have been uneager at first, but now tightens to fill itself as much as it can. As hard the fingers grip her hips, it's nothing compared to the whiteness of her knuckles.

“Mother? How is it?” Shigure knows he's being overly concerned, but he prefers it over the possibility of finding out it had hurt.

“You're so considerate, Shigure.” Her comment sounds oddly vapid. Her voice becomes pleading as she continues. “But please move. Please.”

Gods… every raspy word makes his dick become that much harder.

“A-alright.” He hates how pathetic he sounds. It makes him all the more desperate to prove himself.

He doesn't try to go as hard as he can, instead maintaining a steady pace that still manages to make their breathing labored. He makes sure to fluctuate between the intervals where he slows down and speeds up to make his mother squeak even louder. The sound of their skin is loud enough to be heard over the flow of water, echoing through the vast room.

Every hard thrust makes Azura want to sob. It's far from the worst, but this is the most deviant thing she's done. It's been long since she's had more than her fingers as well. Never would she be considered a pervert, but it's all the more exciting because of it.

Shigure’s orgasm approaches. He's upset with how quickly he's gotten to this point. 

“Mother! I'm getting close…”

“Don't pull out! You'll get it in the bath.”

“But—”

“It's fine, I promise.”

“Nnngh…” Shigure’s grip becomes even tighter and he thrusts with all he's got. If he were to feel any shame at all, it would be for how the mere thought of cumming inside his own mother makes him struggle to keep from spilling right then and there. The sudden strength causes Azura to fall forward, her upper breasts pressed against the ground while her butt is beyond her control. She doesn't even bother trying to get up. He knows he's not going to last much longer, so he reaches down and rubs her clit in a last-ditch effort to make her cum before him. She chokes out a groan which fades to a long, breathy moan as her muscular walls clench him and gush once more as Shigure deluges the very same hole he was birthed from.

They both close their eyes and stay like that for a moment, breathing heavily and waiting for the high of their climaxes to come down. They don't get to relax for very long before the distant sound of footsteps makes them snap back to reality.

 

“Oh, uh,” Corrin stammers as she stares at them from the doorway, gripping her towel. Shigure almost falls backwards as he pulls out of his stunned mom. “I'm sorry. I didn't think anyone would be here this early… I'll come back later!”

“Corrin?!” Azura calls out, but her cousin is already well gone.

“Corrin wouldn't tell anyone…would she?”

“Thankfully, she'd be the last person to. Although… I take it as a sign we should leave.”

“...Probably.”

**Author's Note:**

> When will the government stop my sinful hands


End file.
